


【金枪】紫花

by AkaharaRinko



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaharaRinko/pseuds/AkaharaRinko
Relationships: 金枪
Kudos: 2





	【金枪】紫花

“所以，今天是这样的主题啊……？”迪卢木多看着面前的和服，看起来很像女式的和服，有紫色的堇花。

“对，前几天看中的，想拍。”大牌摄影师靠在转椅里摆弄他的相机，“想不到物流还挺快。”

“我可不想再穿女装啊。放过我吧。”他有点无奈地说。

“我叫你过来的时候你可比亚马逊的无人机都快。”吉尔伽美什笑了，“这个拍一两张就够了，主要还是那边的黑纹付，很衬你的发色。”

“我应该说谢谢吗？”迪卢木多转过去看那件纹付，很细腻的纹路，料子应该是仙台产的高级面料，“还真是任性啊你，要不是因为工钱高我才不来呢。”

“哈哈哈，有趣。”吉尔伽美什站起来，推他的模特进更衣室，“比起这个，快点完成今天的摄影才是正事。你今晚不是还要赶作业？画那个被退回来的蓝图。”

“我的天你怎么知道我的作业被教授退了？”  
“我怎么不知道？”被反问了。  
“我以为你这种大忙人肯定没时间看推特。”  
“今早给你发邮件的时候顺便看了下，你就不能少发点废话？”  
“大学生都是这样的，你得接受，先生。”现役大学工科生（兼模特）这么说，抱着黑纹付进了去。

摄影师嘴角上扬，吩咐该摆灯的摆灯该化妆的化妆。

果然黑纹付很适合他，即使是西洋人的体格，穿上纹付还是很合适。整齐的领子，袴，白色足袋，插在腰间的和纸的信，整个人充满了温文尔雅的气息，连帮忙打灯的小妹也忍不住称赞起来。  
“左边的灯，高一点。”吉尔伽美什看着取景框，不断调整着云台的角度，右手食指咔嚓咔嚓按快门。  
不足三平方厘米的取景框，却比三米外看得更清楚。透过光学元件的重重反射，却丝毫不减细腻。

清，正，美——这大概就是形容和服该有的着姿。

拍了差不多一个小时，底片下来也有两百张了。吉尔伽美什招呼助理们收拾东西之后散了。  
他拿着手提看底片，迪卢木多没有换衣服也黏过来一起看。  
“感觉好像是……结婚礼服吧这是？之前学设计的那个东洋妹子跟我说的。”迪卢木多用手指玩着羽织上的钮带，侧着头看预览图。  
“哦，女人缘挺好嘛。”摄影师讥笑道。  
“我们可是纯洁的，咳，朋友关系。”迪卢木多咳了咳，“她有女朋友了。”  
“那么你什么时候向我介绍你的男朋友？”  
“什么笑话啊一点不好笑好吗！”虽然是这么说，迪卢木多还是笑着拍了拍椅背，“我去换衣服。”  
“等等——”吉尔伽美什叫住他，“还有这个。”说着拿给他那件淡紫色的袷*。  
“啊——这个就算了，会被别人说我是变态好吗？”迪卢木多摆摆手。  
“我想我大概可以跟你谈谈酬劳的问题，关于不配合要扣多少工资？”

啧果然有钱佬就是有钱佬，资本家都是吸血鬼。

于是迪卢木多慢吞吞地换了衣服——当然腰带绑得挺难看的，毕竟没人帮忙。  
吉尔伽美什又不知道从哪里弄出来一堆纸鹤和红色丝线，这样怎么看都像玛丽苏古风漫画的节奏了啊？  
“大艺术家打算怎么拍啊？”迪卢木多问。  
“把那边那个灯——啊对就是那个镂空的拿过来，然后拉上窗帘，拍点光源。”他指挥着。  
“点光源，你就不怕拍出来一团黑就只有灯？”迪卢木多想像了一下吉尔伽美什看到全黑底片的样子，忍不住笑出来。  
“看来很有必要要求你闭嘴好好干活。坐下不要笑了。”吉尔伽美什好像也真的想快点拍完好收工，调了调感光度试了下光准备开拍。  
那个镂空灯笼很好玩的样子，射出来的光打在天花板上是碎片状，迪卢木多拿着它玩了几下，发现它还是挺脆弱的样子就停手了。  
拍了十来张，估计吉尔伽美什对效果不甚满意，就放下了相机。  
“怎么了？”迪卢木多问。  
“不想拍了。”  
“好吧。那么我早点回去？”  
“不，现在有别的事情要做。”吉尔伽美什在黑暗中走向光源，“比如说，好好教训一下废话挺多的大学生？”  
然后他突然咬上迪卢木多的下唇，不顾对方的反抗粗暴地吻着他，撬开他的齿列攻城略地。  
“喂、放开……放开！”迪卢木多显得很惊异，略带一点愤怒。  
吉尔伽美什抓住他的手按在头顶，从耳垂一直吻咬到嘴唇，红色的咬痕留在他的轮廓线上，显得特别诱人。  
“干什么？放开手啊！”  
“当然是你啊，给我闭嘴。”  
吉尔伽美什继续着他的恶行，指尖挑开和服的衣襟，露出迪卢木多的皮肤。吮吸咬啮没有停止，仿佛要给他打上所有物标签，弄得他遍体鳞伤不敢见人。  
“你……变态啊！”受到侮辱的人骂了一句，却被对方吻回了剩下的话，一个充满情欲，充满兽性的吻。  
“在这种情况下还能有感觉的人才是变态吧？”恶言相讥。  
膝盖顺着淡紫色的生绢插入他的腿间，身体因为近乎肉搏的摩擦而发热起来，他的胸膛只隔了一件衬衣的距离。  
“你没有拒绝我。”吉尔伽美什在他的耳边低语。  
“……”  
别用那种眼神看我。

早已滚到一边的灯笼仍欢快地亮着，柔和的橙色光线给房间营造了暧昧的气氛。

“哈啊……”比身体其他部位都更加没有判断力的部位被对方握着，单手握住，渗出的体液很不适时地提供了淫靡的水声。  
“你现在不也正爽着吗？”昏暗光线下，红眸的恶魔这么说，“可惜了这件衣服，一点也不端正美丽了。”  
“可以说是淫乱了吧，这个姿态……？”  
他以鼻音笑出声。  
迪卢木多现在的状况不得不说尴尬，脑子和下半身想的完全不是一码事，一个小人说你不能屈服啊赶紧起来揍他丫的，一个小人说君子报仇十年不晚。  
最好他闭上眼睛侧过头去的时候，小人B打败了小人A。  
意识被冲成一片空白，全身力气都被抽去一般，就像被玩坏了一样只会喘气的人偶。  
啊啊真是羞耻呢。

“感觉如何？”像无良奸商索要好评一样的语气。  
“……能给差评吗？”  
“不能。”奸商说，“不过我们可以换个地方继续到你满意为止。”

继续的地方是柔软舒适的床上。灰色的床单，软到摔下去会凹进去一块然后弹回来那种。  
衣服好像在过来的路上扒得差不多了，于是可以直奔主题。吉尔伽美什出床头柜的抽屉里拿出套和润滑，引来了迪卢木多的吐槽。  
“你平时直接放这里也不怕被人看见。”  
“来你帮我把它们用完。”冷嘲热讽。  
“……那你还是让人看见吧。嘶……好凉。”  
吉尔伽美什挤了两根手指进去，小年轻立马大呼抗议，在穴口转了好几圈才勉强推进一点。  
“放松啊。”  
“痛啊，要不你示范一下？”  
他哼了一声，食指和中指完全没入，按压着内壁。  
过了好一会，迪卢木多的声音才从摇滚主唱一样撕心裂肺变得正常点，并且把头埋在枕头里也不知道嘟囔什么。  
吉尔伽美什差不多把耐心用尽了，抽出手指换上自己的，刚进去没多深就感觉到穴肉紧紧吸附，不禁倒吸一口气。  
“我说迪卢木多，别紧张。”  
“我没紧张。”  
“你紧张，很明显。”他俯下身去吻他的后颈，“放轻松点。”  
他沉腰，性器慢慢深入，贴合的部位热得像火，汗滴从额头留下，滴在他的蝴蝶骨上。  
“好孩子。”他称赞了一声，迪卢木多的里面果然是这么热情地期待着他，就像之前无数次想像的一样，现在终于得到了。  
“如果我还是好孩子我就该在家里做我的蓝图……该死……”迪卢木多抱怨道。  
“哦对，大学生还有难搞的作业和教授。那么我们快点？”  
“最好……是这样。”  
话一出口他就后悔了，身后人突然的律动让他无所适从，想要说出口的话也被撞成碎片。  
“你说的，我们要快。”

*袷:あわせ，冬天着和服，有里衬。


End file.
